Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel polymers and copolymers based on pentabromobenzyl esters and tetrabromoxylylene diesters of the formula ##STR2## WHEREIN N = 0 OR 1, X IS BROMINE, CHLORINE OR A MIXTURE THEREOF AND R is hydrogen or methyl. This invention relates to a method of preparing such polymers and copolymers and the use of such polymers and copolymers in normally flammable plastic compositions.